A Mutual Feeling
by Love Hina Addict
Summary: After going to the school roof one break time for lunch, an argument evolves between Tomo and Kagura. They end it by experiencing a slightly different conclusion to the issue. [KaguraXTomo] [One chapter story] [Shoujo ai]


**A Mutual Feeling.**

_**Note: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh. I only own this fan fiction story.**_

**I'm back finally, even though it's only Tuesday. I fancied doing a pairing that I haven't seen many of, and here is the result. Gonna do another shorter story for now, can't really seem to grasp a good concept. For the week, I'll be taking requests for a story, involving Azumanga Daioh, of your choice. Yes, think of _any_ storyline that you like, pairings, genre etc, and please say in your review. I'll happily try my best in creating a story, and I'll mention (like any good person) the person who inspired the idea. Please note though, that if it's a shorter story, I'll have it done much quicker. That doesn't mean to say it has to be one chapter long though. If you have any preferences, say in your review and I'll reply on Friday, as Saturday is my designated writing day. I won't be doing cross over stories though by the way. Just one point, if I don't pick your story idea on Saturday, I'll do any requests after as the next story after that, if that makes sense. Only going to take five ideas at a max though, for now. Okay then, with that said, sorry to bore you all, but on with the story!**

(-o-)

School was well in progress. Break had been going for the past ten minutes, whereas 50 more remained. Sitting on the roof, the whole group of girls were eating their lunches.

"Oh no...We have music next!" shouted Tomo, still acting as mischievous as she could while eating some melon bread, exposing the half chewed pieces in her mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full..." Yomi stared in disbelief at the sheer amount of energy possessed by her even as she was eating, although she had years to come to terms with it.

"Why don't you like music, Tomo?" asked Chiyo, eager to find out the answer.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just I can't play anything," was the reply, after swallowing her mouthful

Meanwhile, Sakaki was standing a few feet away from the group, leaning on the outer fence. Staring into the sky whilst holding a piece of bread was a habit that she created after the group started to appear on the roof during breaks more frequently. Every now and then, she would say to herself that a cloud would look like some cute object, whether it be a cat or something else. The very thought of it made her blush outwardly, if only slightly.

Osaka was sat by Chiyo, quietly eating some of her own food. She seemed quite deep in thought, which made the rest of the group glance over to her in worry every now and then. Her face was still the usual mask of confusion, save for the mouth moving in time with her chewing. Half of break time had gone by now.

Kagura was sitting with the group the whole time, deciding to be a spectator to the conversations, rather then actually participating. Her curious mind strayed from the points made in the conversation to other things, none of which seemed important. Osaka lifted her head up from its sombre gaze, and stared directly into the centre of the group.

"It is a nice day, isn't it?" she blurted, catching everyone off guard. They all sat, dumbstruck, at her comment. Chiyo was the first one to break the silence that ensued.

"Y-yes, it is Osaka-san...Are you alright?" stuttered the prodigy, trying to find a reasonable explanation for her piercing stare and out of place comment. Osaka nodded sagely, signalling 'yes', as Chiyo sighed.

Before the conversation could resume its own course, Kagura took a step back, and started to breath in, small breaths at a time. A tingling sensation came upon her nose, as everyone noticed.

"Kagura, are you alright?" asked Yomi, although she had an idea of what was about to happen.

"_Aa...Aa...Aa-choo!"_

"Bless you," responded Yomi as she realised that she was correct.

"What was that? It felt like my nose was tickled..." spurted a confused Kagura, with almost everyone else staring in awe.

"You don't even know what a sneeze is!? Wow, I thought I was dumb," shouted Tomo, before receiving a harsh slap to the back from Yomi.

"but you are," mumbled Kagura in return, although unfortunately not as quiet as she would had liked. Her body began to tremble slightly, as a foreign emotion, namely anger, began to course through her body.

"What did you say?" replied Tomo, now staring directly at the tanned swimmer. Everyone else, including Chiyo, was seated holding their bread tightly in anticipation at this event. Kagura slowly lifted her fist-clenched arm to around her chest area, before pivoting around to look at Tomo.

"I said you're dumb!" shouted Kagura, as her face seemed to beat with anger. Shocked at this, Tomo took a step back, staring with her large eyes directly into Kagura's. She had possibly never seen this side to her. A few seconds passed, until Tomo sat down. She seemed to have taken this information a bit too much. Kagura, realising that she may have said something to hurt the feelings of her friend, and fellow 'numb nut', walked over to her to try and comfort her. Her anger waded from her body at the sheer sight of her friend in distress.

"Hey, Tomo...I'm sorry. It's just that, you seem to really annoy me at times," she said, as Sakaki began to resume her cloud watching ritual.

"It's alright...I think I really am dumb, though. All I do is annoy people...Perhaps that's all I'm good at..." trailed a grief-stricken Tomo, much to the discomfort of her friends. Even Yomi felt sympathetic, despite what she had done earlier. Break was all but five minutes over by now.

"Well...I'll be going to class I think. See you in music," muttered Chiyo, trying to come to terms with the sensitive side shown by Tomo now, and with the side shown by Kagura. Yomi, Sakaki and Osaka opted to join her too. They all gathered their belongings, and headed down the roof stairs.

There was now only two of the group still on the roof, a disheartened Tomo and a worried Kagura. The latter was the first person to speak.

"I'm sorry, but that's not all your good for. I've seen you in P.E. for example. You're good at running," she said, whilst looking directly into Tomo's eyes. She did appreciate Kagura's attempt to raise her spirits, and as such gave her a weak smile.

"See? Anyway, your antics are the things that keep this group glued together! If it wasn't for you, it'd be pretty boring, right? I mean, come on, Chiyo is unlikely to be as energetic as you for a start, and lets not start on Osaka," said Kagura, feeling better in herself as she saw Tomo start to smile as brightly as she did before. She looked at the floor for the duration of her upcoming reply.

"Its okay, Kagura. It's my fault; I was just shocked to see that you've never sneezed before, I guess I let my mouth get the better of me," stated Tomo, as she began to go quiet. She turned her head from its staring position on the floor, towards Kagura's. They sat there, staring at each other's features for a few seconds, before Kagura couldn't help but feel an impulse to move closer. She wasted no time or effort in doing so.

The gap between them was now as small as it could have been, as their faces were nearly touching. Tomo stared in surprise as Kagura had shut her eyes, and was still moving closer, lips slightly pouted. Tomo's mind kept repeating the same question,

_Is she really going to...Kiss me?_

Break time was now over. The two or three millimetre gap between their mouths had increased incredibly due to the shrill ringing of the school bell. They both blushed strongly after realising what they were nearly going to accomplish, and both smiled sweetly at each other. They quickly began to approach the stairs, when Tomo turned 180 degrees and looked at her new found love, at least in her opinion.

"Thank you, Kagura. I couldn't bring myself to say it earlier, what with everyone staring at us, but I..." choked Tomo, whereas Kagura finished her sentence.

"I love you, too," Kagura said, as she understood that her feelings were mutual.

"Anyway," trying to change the subject,

"I'll race you to the music room?" asked Kagura. Tomo's large grin reappeared, causing Kagura to blush slightly. She had liked this side to her _a lot_ more then the one shown earlier. She was determined to prolong its effects for as long as she could. The feeling of friendship, empowerment and even love.

"Okay! You're on, though you're gonna lose!" retorted a now revved up Tomo.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" replied Kagura, as they began to run as fast as they could down the corridors.

(-o-)

**And there you have it! I've always wanted to try a KaguraXTomo pairing story, and I hope I didn't disappoint. Please review, and also add the idea of a story if you would like to share. It can be anything; as long as it's not a cross over story (I'm poor at those). Please refer to the pre-speech at the top for more information. Thank you all very much for reading!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh. I only own this fan fiction story.**_


End file.
